


Kiss me Kill me

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 贾府双德
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: abo设定，私设如山，R18GV演员的双德，不适者点X





	Kiss me Kill me

kiss me kill me  
abo世界里做gv这个行业是不是特别危险？  
那就亲吻我，再杀了我。

01  
Frenkie在ins上放了一张在游乐园的照片。  
大家都在猜测，拍照的人是谁，毕竟地面上投射出了一个高大的身影。  
网友们在下面一致地回复：是Matthijs吗？  
为什么猜测是他？  
Frenkie给Donny喂薯片，他亲自做的鳄梨酱。  
“就因为你和他合作的多吗？”  
Frenkie哼了一声：“我和他什么都没有。”  
“那你一直针对他？”  
“我哪有？”  
Frenkie闷闷不乐：“我只是不喜欢他装老成，明明一样大，老是对我指手画脚。”  
Donny坏笑：“他是关心你啊！”  
“屁呢！”  
Frenkie嚼着薯片，从Donny身上翻下来。  
“你们真刀真枪做了那么多回，你一点感觉也没有？”  
Frenkie骗不了好友，只是红着一张脸。  
“他知道我omega的身份后不肯完全标记我。”  
“OMG……为什么？”这年头，omega这么稀缺，送上门的貌美omega不要，Matthijs是脑子短路了吗？  
“我怎么知道！大概兔子不吃窝边草。”  
Frenkie不想谈论这个话题，但还是补充了一句：“他发神经呗！”  
Donny感到不可思议：“他怎么发现你是omega的？”  
“他无耻地说是alpha的直觉。”  
Frenkie咬牙切齿，他一向是乖巧开朗的模样，很少板着脸。不过谈及他那位合作拍档Frenkie就来气。  
因为家庭原因，年纪很小就出来做这一行。但是在gv界很排斥omega，omega那么麻烦，月月来的发情期，忙于怀孕生小孩，一旦有了家庭就再也没事业心了。所以Frenkie一直使用大量的抑制剂和阻隔剂把自己伪装成和Donny一样的beta。  
Matthijs是他第一个搭档，比自己小两岁，但是身材非常高大，一副领袖模样，在片场也是他引导着自己找到感觉。  
不被他吸引是很难的。  
Frenkie喜欢他身上雪松木的气味，广袤深沉，是无边无际的雪原冰河，让人变得渺小卑微。  
而他呢？  
Frenkie is always smiling。  
Matthijs说Frenkie的世界只有一个季节，那就是夏天。  
他是盛夏蜜桃，果香四溢，清新不腻。

他们最近在拍一部新片，台词非常没营养，说得人昏昏欲睡。  
Matthijs并不好取悦，所以在背台词的时候Frenkie已经在给Matthijs撸了。  
身为alpha阴茎自然比常人粗壮很多，纵然Frenkie已然看过尝过多次仍旧有些不自在的害羞。  
Matthijs说道take off your clothes时，Frenkie下意识地抖了抖，手上一用力，Matthijs疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
“不好意思啊……”  
Frenkie一点也不觉得抱歉，而他毫无诚意的回复也让Matthijs十分不爽。  
Matthijs和Frenkie唇舌相缠，Matthijs结实的臂膀圈住Frenkie的肩膀，两只手揉捏着他的两瓣臀肉。Frenkie轻叫出声，嘴巴一张，Matthijs的舌又霸占了进来，把里面的空气席卷而光。  
一下一下嘬着Frenkie柔嫩的唇，故意发出“啵”的响声。  
Matthijs改握住他的腰，将他整个人提了上来。  
Frenkie不得不环住他的脖子，双腿盘在他的大腿上，好让那团硕大和自己贴得更紧密。  
镜头就怼着下面拍，导演让Frenkie再上去一些，Frenkie往上挪了挪，Matthijs就含住了他粉色的乳头。  
“嘶——”  
Frenkie仰起头，雪白的脖颈弯成漂亮的弧度，像一只优雅的天鹅。  
Matthijs就着这样的动作把龟头挤了进去，Frenkie抓着他的头发，非常排斥进入身体的巨物。  
他们有一星期没见了，对彼此的身体既渴求又陌生。  
Matthijs花了几分钟也无法将阴茎全部塞入，于是他抱着Frenkie进了卧室，一边吻着他的肩窝一边低语：“你TM的又紧了……”  
只有在拍摄时Matthijs才会爆粗口，Frenkie捏着他的耳朵，主动上下套动着，试着让自己适应Matthijs野蛮的入侵。  
被粗暴地打开大腿，露出粉红的小穴，Matthijs也没做前戏扶着阴茎就捅了进去，Frenkie的后脑勺随之撞到了后面的床板。  
“痛！”  
Matthijs压着Frenkie的大腿，一点一点挤开Frenkie狭窄的通道，那些紧致的皱褶让他非常难受，偏偏Frenkie还很不配合，一脸性冷淡样，明显还没完全进入状态。  
Matthijs要求暂停拍摄重来。  
他拔出已经高翘的阴茎，将Frenkie放平，绕到他的前面，捏着他的下巴去亲吻他。  
Matthijs技巧太高，手滑到下面轻抚Frenkie敏感的脖子，让他痒得连连张口，Matthijs便趁虚而入，汲取Frenkie口中的蜜液。  
几次下来，一旦Matthijs离开自己的口腔，Frenkie就难耐地主动伸出丁香舌，期待和Matthijs的交缠。  
他们没有时间交谈，沉浸在对彼此的爱抚中。  
Frenkie伸出手摸着Matthijs的脸颊，Matthijs掐住了他胸前的粉色樱桃，迫使他不得不张大嘴仰起头，Matthijs的阴茎就伸了进来。  
Frenkie尝到一股腥味，立刻就想吐出来，但Matthijs把他拉起来跪坐着，高高撅起的屁股被打了两下，刺激着Frenkie的神经。抵到深喉的龟头已经泌出了点精液，Frenkie不得已，揉搓着两个大囊袋，卖力地吞吐着Matthijs的阴茎。  
嘴张到了极限仍旧含不住所有，Frenkie只能腾出手托着自己的下巴不让口水无止境地流下来。  
让他更崩溃的是Matthijs的手指从自己的肛口开始插入，修整平滑的指甲刮过皱缩的肠肉，一下子就缴出了汁。  
Frenkie喉咙干涩，只觉得嘴里的阴茎一跳一跳变得愈发饱胀，而埋在体内不安分的手指也让他浑身燥热了起来，扭动着纤细的腰肢，讨好地舔着Matthijs大张的马眼。  
蜜桃味和雪松木混杂在一起，像一支女人烟，居然带了点旖旎色情的味道。  
Frenkie感觉自己头昏脑胀，视线模糊，蓝色的眼睛迷离地望着Matthijs。  
Matthijs忽然一笑，这种狡猾的笑容不常出现在他的脸上。  
他把Frenkie翻了个身，被手指扩大的穴口又缩了回去，Matthijs很有耐心，尽管身下涨得让他快憋不住了，却依旧俯下来帮Frenkie……舔肛。  
Frenkie终于叫了，脚趾蜷缩在一起，又骤然挣开，白皙如玉的肌肤瞬间变得粉红，是即将成熟的白桃只等人萃取香蜜。  
Matthijs用舌头卷走肠液，牵出一根根晶莹的丝线，他使劲儿掰开Frenkie的臀肉，让糜烂的洞口暴露在眼前。  
稍稍站起，翘立的龟头慢慢撑开早已湿润的窄道，Matthijs有些吃惊，心中不满起来。他扶住Frenkie的腰，以免这家伙乱动把阴茎给“吐”了出来。  
原本皱缩的肠肉被撑开，刺激着更多肠液的分泌。一旦Matthijs稍有退出，它们就包住他吸住他，惹得Matthijs进也不是退也不是。  
恍惚间，Frenkie就自己往后蹭了蹭，他的脸从粉红变得通红，呼吸急促，亮晶晶的嘴唇微微张着，可怜极了，诱人极了。  
Matthijs回过神，被夹紧得阴茎终于开始抽动，他不敢顶到最深处，害怕控制不住就破开生殖腔，在没有确定恋爱关系前，他不想伤害Frenkie。  
火热粗壮的柱体在Frenkie的体内横冲直撞，却依然没有顶到最里面。拽着Frenkie的头发狠狠地往前顶了十几分钟，最后，Matthijs从Frenkie身体里退出，将第一波精液泼洒到Frenkie被摩擦得通红的大腿根。白浊顺着流到张合的穴口，让Frenkie瘙痒难忍。  
他揪着Matthijs的金发，低声咒骂。  
“Fuck……fuck！Matthijs，你再这样我要换搭档了。”  
Frenkie拖着绵软的身体往浴室走，Matthijs想上前搀扶被他推开。  
“Frenkie……”  
Matthijs拽住他的手整个人带到自己面前。  
“你跟我做爱，到底是喜欢我还是工作？”  
Frenkie瞪着他，逼问他。  
Matthijs没有说话，只是紧握着Frenkie的手腕不让他挣脱。  
Frenkie失望地冷笑：“你为什么不回答？！你在害怕什么所以不敢内射标记我？懦夫！混蛋！Matthijs我讨厌你！”  
他上前，咬了Matthijs后颈一口，Matthijs默默忍受着突如其来的疼痛，他望着Frenkie，用尽所有的温柔。  
“Frenkie……我喜欢你，喜欢到让我害怕和你在一起。”  
他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，温热的指腹摩挲着Frenkie潮红的脸颊。  
“那你为什么？我不明白！”  
Frenkie生气地鼓起腮帮子，像只愤怒的小兽，浑身金色的毛都炸了起来。  
“因为……我怕你怀孕。”  
“？”  
Frenkie抬手就甩了Matthijs一个耳光。  
“我还没做好成为一个合格的男友……甚至丈夫的准备，孩子，更是不敢想。”  
他眼眸的蓝色比Frenkie更深沉些，此时此刻，里面满是对Frenkie的歉意和深情。  
“但是你连尝试的勇气都没有！”  
Frenkie凑到他面前，恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
除了在工作时间，其他时候Frenkie的掌控力更强，他总会让Matthijs产生一种自己才是omega的错觉。  
“Frenkie……”  
“啪——”  
Frenkie拍开Matthijs的手，忍着下身的疼痛扬长而去。


End file.
